


New Heroes

by HennaGrace (Henna_Faye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crossover, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Faye/pseuds/HennaGrace
Summary: When Percy saw aliens killing people right outside his window, he didn't hesitate to go out and protect the innocent.But why were Iron man and someone with a bow and arrow the only people that actually got progress on them?Clint was happy Loki was almost out of his head. Almost, not completely, because even though Loki didn't have control over him anymore Clint still saw some crazy things. Tall people that only had 1 eye in the middle of their head, children with goat legs and, for some reason, teens in orange t-shirts helping them fight the aliens.





	1. Percy

Percy was sitting in his living room watching Estelle while she was sleeping. After the war with Gaia some rest was welcomed. Annabeth was off to a high school in San Francisco and he was still on school in New York. His mom was writing a new novel in the kitchen.

Percy was happy that she had more time for herself now that Paul and his mom could both share their finances. He was happy that he finally got to go to school as a normal teen. He hadn't had an incident for a whole school year which was refreshing and in a week he would leave for camp.

While he was thinking of how Frank and Hazel must be doing right now in New Rome, Percy heard a scream that woke Estelle up, and she started crying. He looked out the window to see what had caused the scream and was immediately met with some alien-looking guys riding around on flying motorbikes. Percy stumbled back.

‘Mom… MOM!!!’

‘‘Yes sweetheart.’

‘‘I think you should take care of estelle for a moment.’

Percy knew his voice was getting panicky and that it was probably alarming his mom but he couldn't help it.

‘Percy what's going on.’

He could hear she was also getting panicked now. He considered for a moment and then said:

‘I think an army of monsters is invading new York…again. I gotta call camp.’

Camp Halfblood's white van arrived about 10 minutes later. Percy had been trying to contain the monsters to just the city the whole time. The police was trying to do the same thing, firing at the monsters. It made it a lot harder to kill them without getting shot, but it also made the amount that had to be killed less. You win some you lose some.

There also appeared to be another group of people that were actually making a lot of progress on the monsters. He had noticed Iron man, Thor and another guy standing on a nearby building firing arrows that had looked at him funny when he had decapitated one of the monsters.

He ran to the van.

‘What is going on.’ Will said worried.

Percy answered:‘I don't know. They just showed up. The mortals also seem to see them like we do.’

Will's sighed :‘Wherever they come from, we'll send them back.


	2. Tony Stark

After the nerve wracking experience involving a wormhole and a nuclear bomb all Tony wanted was a quick shower and a nap. Sadly that didn’t work out as he had promised to buy the rest of the gang food after they all survived the attack. 

They had tried to make some small talk in the beginning but the conversation had rapidly faded into silence. What did you even talk about with these people? Legolas and spider lady were probably always out doing spy stuff. Capsicle had just missed 70 years of humanity. And that was minimal in comparison to the 2000/3000 years thor had missed.The silence at the table was freaking Tony out so he decided to break it again. 

‘Hey anyone maybe wanna stay Stark Tower for a while? I got some free rooms.’ 

Thor was the first to answer, only because he didn't mind to talk with a full mouth.

‘No I cannot stay. I must return to asgard to bring Loki to justice.’ 

Barton answered. ‘First of all, don't talk with a full mouth. Second of all I would gladly stay for a while, could be interesting.’ He looked across the table to Romanoff. 

‘You ‘Tacha?’ 

‘Yea might spice things up a little.’ she answered.

Tony found it weird how … familiar these two were with each other. Like they had survived a lot of crap together. Tony looked over to Steve who nodded. 

‘I don't really have anything else to do.’ 

Then he looked around the table. Doctor Banner looked at his food with uncertainty.

‘I don't know,’ Bruce said looking up, ‘I…’. 

Even though Tony widely appreciated Banner’s work he interrupted him. 

‘Come on doc. What's the worst that can happen?’ Everyone looked at him. ‘Okay maybe don't answer that.’ 

Bruce sighed: ‘I’ll come.’


	3. Clint Barton

Clint didn't want to stay at stark tower. He wanted to go home to his wife and kids. But with all that had happened during the last couple of days he just couldn't leave. 

He was laying on his bed in the room he shared with natasha. As a sort of exercise to test if he was still going crazy he tried to wrap his head around all that had just happened. Which wasn't easy to begin with since it had only been released from loki a few hours ago. And after that they had fought aliens. That came through a wormhole. Caused by a... what even was it. A sort of cube that made power? And during the fight they had sent a nuclear bomb to New york. At least that's what Stark told him: A Nuclear Bomb to New York City. He shook his head. Why would they do that, ever? 

He sat up and looked out the window. There had been kids fighting. Not each other, they had been fighting the aliens. Most of them had been wearing orange t-shirts. Like they were part of a summer camp or something. Most of them had been using swords but there were some archers as well. Pretty good archers at that. And they couldn't have been older than 16, some of them had even looked as young as 8.

There had been other strange creatures as well. At first clint had thought they were just another race of aliens and he had tried to shoot them. His arrow had just phased through them. Then he remembered, he had also seen those before the battle had even started. While he was still working for Loki. 

He sighed. Thinking about what had happened during the time he had spent mind controlled gave him serious headaches. As soon as he tried to recall anything his head went foggy and a scharp tone cut through his ears. 

Natasha walked in. Clint wanted to talk about what had happened with someone. As Natasha was the only person in this building he trusted he decided she was his best option.

‘Hey, ‘tasha during the…’ Clint searched for his words. ‘Incident of today, did you see a bunch of kids in orange t-shirts fighting?’


	4. Natasha Romanoff

Natasha walked into the room she and clint would be sharing this night. She was sure they could also have asked a single room for both of them but after all that happened with Loki she wanted to keep him company. Clint was sitting on his bed visibly startled. 

‘Hey, ‘tasha during the…’ he searched for his words. ‘Incident of today, did you see a bunch of kids in orange t-shirts fighting?’ 

He looked at her and on his face Natasha could see that he knew she had no idea what he was talking about. 

‘Clint, are you okay?’ 

‘Yeah it's just… they looked so real’ 

Clint buried his head in his hands again. Natasha wished she knew how to make her friend more comfortable. Last week she had thought nothing could ever leave a mark on their friendship but seeing Clint struggle like this… 

‘Don’t stress about it. There's a lot going on here that makes no sense to me or you.’ 

He stood up from his bed and walked to the window p

‘I know.’

After debating if she should say it or just keep her mouth shut Natasha decided she needed to know.

‘So that's the reason you didn't just go back to Laura and the kids.’ 

Clint nodded.

‘You didn't seriously think i stayed here because I enjoy Starks company did you? As soon as I have control over my mind again I’m out of here.’ 

She smiled 

‘Now you sound like you again.’ 

They stood there for a few minutes looking outside. The sun hadn't set yet but it had been a long day. Right when Natasha decided it might be best for them to go to sleep she heard Stark shout.

’ What do you mean a kid got into the tower?’


	5. dr. Bruce Banner

Dr. Bruce Banner

Bruce hadn't been able to shake the feeling that coming to stark tower with the rest of the avengers was a mistake. What he wanted most of all now was to just go back to where he had been before and forget all of today. 

Even though it felt like an error to come, something in him told him he had to. Maybe that was the Hulk talking to him or maybe it was the fact that everyone else, Thor excluded, had been so eager to stay.

After Stark had showed him and captain Rogers around the tower, they had gone back to the bar on the fifth floor. Stark and Rogers had discussed the formers dad for a while. As the conversation became heated, Bruce decided it was better to just go to his room and get a bit of rest. He had just stood up as he heard Tony exclaim:’What do you mean a kid got into the tower?’

Rogers looked at Stark as Romanoff and Barton also entered the bar. They had been sitting in their room together for the whole evening. Romanoff commented first slightly startled.

‘A kid came into Stark tower? Stark what’s going on.’

‘I don't know he… Jarvis just show them.’ Stark answered as he turned to the tv. 

On what Bruce assumed to be security footage they saw a boy that couldn’t have been older than 20 enter the lobby and ask the secretary where he could find the avengers. As the lady asked him why he wanted to see them, Barton suddenly started whispering to Romanoff.

‘Pause the video.’

Natasha’s voice sounded shaken but still had a certainty in it.

‘Zoom in.’

She turned to Baron 

‘Is that…? You said they were wearing orange?’

Barton didn't answer he just looked at Stark and asked:’Where is he now?’

A bodiless voice replied:’ He is currently in the elevator. It was stopped between the third and fourth floor.’

Rogers stepped closer to the monitor that now showed the boy sitting down in a corner of the elevator clamping the railings, visibly frightened.

‘Clint, you said you have seen this kid before?’

‘Yes, cap he was fighting during the alien invasion. We made eye-contact and he…’

Clint sat down rubbing his temples.

‘He looked shocked that i could see him.’


	6. Steve Rogers

He didn't know why but the kid in the elevator made Steve uncomfortable. Maybe it was the ease with which he had taken out the guards or … 

Doctor Banner sat down again and sighed:‘Aren't we going to let him in?’

Everyone looked at Stark who was visibly troubled.

‘he disabled about 15 armed security guards before he got into that elevator’

Something snapped into place in Steve’s mind. That boy looked like Bucky when Steve had taken him out of that hydra base. He had been tortured. This kid had the same pained expression as Bucky had had every time Steve had brought up that time. He had to get him out of that elevator.

‘Still, he looks frightened and he said he wanted to see the Avengers.’

Stark still wasn't convinced:‘Barton you've seen him before right? Your call’

Clint looked at Natasha.‘I say let him in.’

Steve was happy they had decided to bring the kid in. The conversation that would undoubtedly follow would hopefully distract him from his past. Otherwise… he felt like he was going to cry again. 

The kid walked into the room. Even though his eyes were still red from crying, he now looked more confident, almost calm. Steve wished he knew what to say. He was supposed to be the captain, wasn’t he? But his usual leadership left him seeing the boy’s confidence parallel to the way Bucky-. His train of thought was interrupted by Stark who, after looking at Steve for some time, took the floor.

‘So who are you? And why are you here?’

‘Hi I’m Percy and I’m here because I want to become an avenger.’

Natasha stepped forward with her arms crossed and demanded:‘Slow down kid. Why were you fighting at the battle today?’

‘and why did you look so shocked when we made eye contact’ Clint quickly added

The kid, Percy, frowned like the answer was obvious: 'I was fighting for the same reason as you. An army was invading new york.’

Steve now felt obliged to answer. ‘yes but we’re soldiers, that's our job you're just 19 years old'

‘Im 17 actually, and I have to do this. I can't explain everything now but you need to help me.’

Tony Interrupted:'We don't need to do anything. Look you can stay here in Stark tower until tomorrow and we'll discuss this'


	7. Tony Stark

Tony didn't know why he had offered the kid to stay for the night. Sure they wanted to discuss why he was there but they could have sent him back to his home and ask him to come back tomorrow. Tony was sure Percy would come back.

'Okay, I'll stay. Can I use someone's phone though? I need to tell my mom where I'm at.'

Tony remembered to rest his shoulders. This kid didn't have a phone?

'Here use mine. Just give it back tomorrow.' 

Tony handed Percy his phone. Why did he trust the kid with it? Logically he could do anything, but he gave off an aura of calm and relaxed. Standing closer to him Tony could smell the salt of sweat. 

'And maybe also use the showers. It has probably been a long day for you too.' 

Rogers had slowly been walking to Tony, now standing next to him. He had an almost perfect poker face. He turned to Tony, standing between him and the kid. 

'Is it okay if I bring the kiddo here,' he gestured towards Percy, 'to an empty room?' 

Tony shrugged:'Okay but don't scare him too much' 

Rogers and the kid left the room and Tony sat down in one of the couches. His head hurt. Percy was clearly not telling them everything. And he also didn't give the impression of being a 17 year old. At least Barton knew something more. 

'Okay open up what's the deal with this kid?' Tony said. 

Barton answered: 'I saw him when we were fighting. Banner you should have also seen them, some of them attacked you.'

Doctor Banner sat down next to Barton. Romanoff was now the only left standing. 

'I don't remember. Memories from the other guy… They don't last. Only vague impressions. Like a dream.'

'Wait, go back a second. ''They''? Just explain everything. Take us through your version of events.' 

Barton turned to Natasha, a questioning look in his eyes. She gave him a look back that Tony couldn't decipher. Whatever the meaning was, Barton didn't seem to like it. After a few more glances, first to Natasha Romanoff and then out the window, he started talking. 

'So when Loki, you know.' Barton ticked his finger against his chest. 'He opened my eyes or something. From then on, I think, I could see creatures. Like 9 feet tall people with only one eye, or people with sheep horns and girls with one mechanical leg, one goat leg and fiery hair.' 

'Monsters from Greek mythology.' Natasha Interrupted, 'What you described, giants with one eye, that's called a cyclops in Greek legends. Those with Zeus, Poseidon, Ares.' 

Thunder rumbled in the distance, which was weird. It was almost completely dark now and they would've seen lightning.

Clint shrugged and continued.

'And then these kids showed up at the battle. They killed some of the tall people, Cyclopses?, and aliens alike so I assumed those guys were also bad. I tried to shoot them but my arrows didn't seem to do anything They just phased through them.'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Percy Jackson and the Avengers' by eatyourhartout. Their fic is a bit long but really good def recomend.


End file.
